


照花台

by jiangcha137



Series: クロ月 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, 社畜黑月
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: kurotsuki, クロ月 - Relationship, 黑月
Series: クロ月 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638424
Kudos: 2





	照花台

✎.HQ!!

✎.大叔级别的社畜黑月

✎.最终解释权归我，以上

00

“总监，这是本月的汇总报告，这份是下个季度广告的策划案，这份是续签的，您签好了我再进来拿。”秘书把文件夹放在办公桌上。

“对了，”月岛点头在松川转身离开的时候突然开口，“下周一开新产品的会，你记得跟产品和销售确定时间，还有广告公司。”

“好的，那我就先出去了。”

月岛看着桌面上堆着的两大叠文件，深深的叹了口气。每到月度开会，总是不太平，各方协商耗心费力，公说公有理，婆说婆有理，皮球踢着踢着一不留神就到了宣传，他当上总监后，虽说是好了些，但嘴仗还是免不的。再者，开会的时候他也向来不给人留面子，但凡是说不出个一二三的，他一张嘴就变成小辣椒，直呛得对方说不出半个字来。

01

“今天开会的内容已经发到各位的手上了，”月岛萤穿了套薄墨色的西服，领带系得板正，眼一抬前面准备汇报的产品部的同事不由自主的抖了下，然后打开PPT，这时候门口进来了个一身莺茶色西装的男人，两侧的头发支棱着，内里衬衣的扣子也没系好，步子不算太精神，一手端着咖啡一手拿着资料，进来后在月岛身边拖了个椅子坐下。

男人叫黑尾铁朗，市场营销部门的总监，比月岛早两年进公司，人事招聘的时候，正好闲得无聊晃过去一眼就看到了面试的月岛，还认出来是自己同学院的学弟。月岛坐在里面，面试官不管问了什么，他都不卑不亢的巧妙回答，黑月不知怎么了，突然想起了他大四实习回学校找辅导员签材料，路过一间教室，里面传来一个语气有些桀骜的男生，勾住了他的耳朵，他站在门口往里一看在打辩论赛，正在陈述的男生，高高的个子，头发留得极短，露出饱满的额头，下巴微微抬起，

边说着眼神还带着三分嘲讽，气得对方辩手面红耳赤。

黑尾探头看的那一眼， 被男生截个正着，被看得一愣顿了两秒才接着刚才的话继续说，再看过来的时候眉毛都皱了起来，黑尾觉得好笑，去找过辅导员后，又特意的去那间教室外边等着，辩论赛一结束，他就上去自来熟的把人掳走了。

那之后两人渐渐的熟悉了起来，黑尾每每回学校都会找月岛一起吃饭，和他吐槽工作上遇到的傻逼，说自己最近完成了一个多大的单子，等奖金下来了就带月岛出去大吃一顿。月岛虽然总是讥讽他，但每次都会按约前来。

月岛毕业前夕，黑尾问他，要不我给你推荐来我们公司，我还有个名额，月岛没答应没拒绝，黑尾也就以为他是不想，再没提过。他怎么也没想到他会悄悄的来面试，要不是被他撞到，怕是入了职他才会知道。入职第三年，新媒体宣传那边的总监调职走了，月岛又不声不响的递了报告，最后一力降十会，顺利的当上了总监。

黑尾总说他是个闷葫芦，优秀得一塌糊涂。

02

“我们这次的方案针对的是中青年一代，当然儿童和老年人也有不分覆盖，饭侧重点还是在20-40岁这个年龄层的用户。”产品部的同事有些紧张的开始，忐忑的讲完所有内容后，黑尾摆摆手让他下来，月岛把广告公司那边的视频接到大屏幕上。

对方始终强调，这次的产品针对的人群和广告的受众冲突，加上价格又抬得高不肯落，宣传那边跟着月岛来开会的眼见总监的脸色越来越冷越来越硬，眼里嘲讽的笑越来越浓厚，吓得大气也不敢出，恨不得能立刻隐形。

“听到现在我也只听出一个意思，”月岛敲敲桌面，“你们做不到。”

“不是，我们是希望贵公司在产品的定位上再细化一点。” 屏幕上的男人笑着回答。

“那我就有个问题了，”月岛站起来两手撑在桌上，“你们是甲方还是我们是甲方？”

“产品的设计、定位和主打的销售点，刚刚已经讲得很清楚了，你方一会儿说产品有问题，一会儿说定位有问题，我想请问贵公司，这个单子你们是做不了吗？”

“这几年下来合作少说也有六次了，贵公司这次是怎么了？我们是否哪次有亏待则个？这么迫不及待的要去找下一家合作对象了吗？”

黑尾慢吞吞的喝完半杯咖啡，轻声开口：“月，冷静点，别生气。”

他一开口月岛立刻回头看他，看他毫不在意的模样，气蹿上头顶。

“前辈自然是不着急不气的，反正到时候产品销量不好，还能找我们宣传的问题不是？”月岛连着喷了男人一顿，再想问问广告公司到底想怎么弄，发现对面的人都换了一个，见他回头立刻说他们会在一个周之后初版发给他们看。

会议结束后，新媒体和市场营销的部门通通都留了下来，月岛坐回椅子上翻报告，黑尾还是老神在在的喝咖啡，其他员工依旧是大气都不敢出一个。

“我刚刚也不是对前辈你发火，不好意思。”良久只听得月岛淡淡的说。

黑尾刚好喝完那杯咖啡，他挑眼笑低沉的只回了个嗯。

03

公司里新来了一个小姑娘，扎了高高的辫子天天追在黑尾身后，两只眼睛特别亮，月岛去倒咖啡的时候，门外黑尾低哑的声音混着女孩子清亮有干脆的话经过，月岛半侧过身子望过去。

男人最近似乎是有些感冒，声音像是粗磨过的沙砾裹在嗓眼里，他低头垂下眼跟那个女孩说话，月岛半眯着眼看他，被突然别开头咳嗽的男人捉到，他勾起笑无声的说。

很吃香嘛，小哥哥。

男人舔了下唇回他你也不差。

月岛萤当上总监的第二年，拿下了一个大单子，上一任总监调走前，一直试图拿下却总是无功而返，被同事起哄闹着去庆祝，轮番的敬酒把他彻底喝倒了。

相熟的同事问他，有谁能来接他的，他自己囫囵着摸开手机敲了个电话出去，也没说话就一直放在耳边，同事不好上来抢，只好在一旁等着，准备等会儿他稍微清醒一点了，自己再打个电话过去麻烦人来接。谁成想没过半小时，包厢的门打开黑尾一身运动衣进门来了。

男人直直的走过来把月岛手里的电话拿过来挂掉，揣进自己的裤袋子，再把人扶起来背好，那个同事一脸懵的跟在他身后，眼看着他他月岛安置到副驾驶上，然后一边交代他回家要注意安全，一边开车载着自家总监走了。

黑尾把月岛送回家，他俩在今年年初的时候因为各种原因开始同居，因此月岛的电话打过来默声不说话，黑尾就知道他醉得意识都没了，只知道给他打电话。

他把月岛的眼睛摘下来擦脸，被一把拍在手上，手劲儿大得直接拍红了黑尾的手背，黑尾把他的头扶正，想给他喂点水，喝醉的人躲半天没躲掉，探头就亲在他嘴上，然后就开启了成年人的夜生活。

他俩同居的时候没说明白究竟是个什么关系，长达七年的点点滴滴汇聚在了那个情不自禁的吻里，

他们是在周五去庆祝的，黑尾准备在周末和月岛挑破窗户纸，但意外什么时候来临都是不可期的，所以惊喜的分量也不可同日而语。

第二天月岛醒过来，见到裸着和自己睡一起的黑尾，没有什么意外的情绪，懒洋洋的翻了个身继续补觉。等他再次醒来的时候，男人刚洗好澡从浴室出来，他似笑非笑的坐起来道了声早，又慢条斯理的戴好眼镜起床，路过黑尾时自然的凑过去在男人脸上亲了口，丢下句我要喝蔬菜粥进去洗漱了。

04

水到渠成的感情，顺理成章的在一起，时间洗涤出来的默契没让他们转变的关系面临新的问题。

月岛的月岛明光哥哥是第一个知道的，他知道后消失了整整一周，后来还是决定尊重他们，这也为月岛妈妈接受这件事做了一个缓冲。温柔娴美的女人，在知道的那刻眼泪就顺着脸庞掉了下来，她一边擦一边软着声音问他们是不是真的决定了共度余生，月岛牵起黑尾的手，头一次不带任何嘲讽的意味说，我决定了。

黑尾的家庭稍显复杂，也不肯后退半步，这些年来，不论黑尾回去多少次试图劝说，都被母亲歇斯底里的打出家门。有一次他上午回家，傍晚就青着脸回了公寓，月岛当时在睡觉，被男人脱了衣服压上来，拖着他陷入情欲的漩涡，月岛没出声，天色渐晚，喘息和拍打的声音被仅剩的视觉放大，他像是一片沉静的海，包裹住男人受伤的心。等到夜晚像是墨一样浓厚了，月岛才从男人身下爬出来，打开灯黑尾青紫一片的脸才暴露在他的眼里，他不说话只是靠过去。

后来时间长了，黑尾的父亲率先松口，他给黑尾发信息，让他别担心，他会想办法宽慰她的母亲，只要他俩真的过得好。

这才总算是苦尽甘来。

05

月岛率先出了会议室，黑尾倒是坐在里面把他俩的日子都回忆了一遍，恍惚间有种已经年迈的错觉，他摇摇头也站起来回办公室，路过月岛门外，男人掏出手机给他发了条简讯。

“今天会上的你，和十年前学校的你，一模一样。”

“不然你怎么能连着喜欢我十年。”，没让他多等，回信很快就传了过来，黑尾笑起来，眼角勾出几缕细纹。

“还有接下来的无数个十年。”


End file.
